


Desert Zone

by xehzee



Series: Countdown [N:A AU] [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - NieR:Automata, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Bad English, Blood and Violence, Crossover, Explicit Language, Gen, Injury, Minor Character(s), Not Beta Read, POV Kozume Kenma, Self-Esteem Issues, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Kenma is sent to the desert for a mission. He doesn’t like that one bit.-* AU.* Game knowledge not (completely) necessary.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma
Series: Countdown [N:A AU] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783909
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Minor spoilers if you haven't played/beaten the game.  
-Game knowledge not _completely_ necessary.  
\- Re-post, slightly edited.  
\- English is not my first language so grammar errors apply.

“Mail marked as urgent received from Bunker. Go to the nearest access point to retrieve it as soon as possible.”

It had been a while since 35S —Kenma, as he preferred to be called, — last received a message, any message. This time, specifically, a message from Commander herself. Whatever it was, he wasn’t keen on seeing it its contents. Probably urging him to do a job he would rather not take part of. However, the device hovering above him, Pod178 —his designated supporting device—, insisted with its redundant query, unbothered by the little complaints Kenma made, when he dared reply at all. At last, after hearing the notification for the umpteenth time, and most of all, tired of the robotic voice commanding him, he answered.

“Pod, just…” _Shut up_, is what he wanted to shout but, instead, he said, “Can’t we leave it for later? I’m still on the middle of something here.”

“Negative. All messages from the Commander are to be prioritized over meaningless tasks and they should all be replied immediately, more so when they’re marked as urgent matters. Proposal: Go to your nearest access point and retrieve the confidential message.”

How secret could the existence of the message be now if the pod repeated tirelessly about its confidentiality for about half an hour or more? It didn’t matter because it would keep repeating itself until Kenma did something or his Operator called directly to him. And that would be terribly _bothersome. _A sigh later, Kenma focused on trying to locate the nearest terminal, looking for the coordinates on his handheld device. He remembered visiting one once, located at the outskirts of the forest… somewhere ways off from his current location, far from the depth of the woods. He huffed, looking at the sky.

“Prioritized, huh…” Kenma frowned. He didn’t _want _to waste time on whatever the mission required off him. He hated feeling tired, and no doubt this was to be an annoying task, he could bet on it. In any case, he’d rather keep on with the mission at hand, watching instead of acting. Then again, he didn’t want to bear the scolding that would take place were he choose to ignore the Commander. “Guess there’s no helping it then.”

This time, the resources wasted on the recon mission were not going to him. Although he should back the information regardless, and make sure about the former with his Operator. One can never know when you will be used as a guinea pig.

He got up from his hidden spot; grabbing the sword by his side, Kenma marked the tree he was sitting on just seconds ago, like every other tree before it, just for good measure. Starting that investigation all over again from zero wasn’t on his future plans. Worse, if he leaves it all to his information back up and _something_ happened, he wouldn’t know where to begin.

Staying for days —sometimes weeks— at end to observe the developing of vegetation and the way climate changes affected it, and _why_ the machines seemed to follow those changes, was tiresome at best. Interesting, yes. Boring at times, absolutely. Dangerous…he could manage. As long as the machines didn’t catch sign of him, it was _fiiine_. Besides, most of the time the enemy had their attention somewhere else, busy doing… something. A something he’d be closer to know by now if it weren’t for Commander’s orders.

* * *

Walking through the woods while the machine lifeforms roamed freely was quite a _delight_. If it weren’t for him knowing the place like the palm of his hand, he’d take more than an hour to reach the terminal. A few curves later, he managed to break his own record, reaching the terminal in less than thirty minutes. Just as he was sneaking through the bushes so as the last group marked on his map didn’t spot him, Pod178 beeped loudly enough to attract the curious glances of the machines.

“New mail received at access point.”

Kenma stopped in his tracks, holding his breath. Nothing. Good. The voice had not been loud enough for the machines to pinpoint his current position…

“PROPOSAL: Retrieve both mails ASAP.”

…until now. A medium sized machine pointed his way and the troop conformed by a few small bipeds didn’t waste a second before following suit. Their eyes glowed red, the distinct color which told of their violent nature.

Kenma sighed, exasperated. “…Thanks. Will do.”

“ACKNOWLEDGED.”

It was a pity pods didn’t understand sarcasm. Either that, or it was well aware of what it was doing. _Oh, well_. Kenma launched towards the machine lifeforms, hoping the fight wouldn’t take long.

* * *

Sender: Commander

Subject: Retrieve data

3:31 PM

Recently, the scanner appointed to the desert area was gravely injured right before an important operation took place in the desert housing. Since you are acquainted with the surroundings you’ll be sent in his place. Finish the job by tracing an area map which contains the hideout of the hostiles’ machines, escape routes, and the access point nearer the apartment buildings. This must be done within the next 50 hours. Operation is subject to reschedule.

—Commander

Sender: Commander

Subject: Retrieve data (Urgent)

4:06 PM

Our satellite found an error within the access point in the desert area, data collected from the bunker is not sufficient. To reduce the risks of the team (and the nearby camp) getting wiped out straightforwardly, you are required to collect the data in the next 10 hours or less. Operation to proceed at 0400hrs, JST, 19.5.

—Commander

Ten damn hours. Not nearly enough time to survey the _whole_ desert housing —a wide area in the desert that resembled an apartment complex—, less to find the location of the machines’ hideout. Especially considering that, unlike what command seemed to think, he wasn’t acquainted with the desert. Every now and then he _had_ to get close to it, since it was faster to get to that terminal when he was on the other end of the forest but…more often than not, he’d rather walk throughout the woods _before_ going to such a barren (and hot) place. In short, he barely knew the zone.

And he certainly didn’t have much communication with the scanner appointed there either. Eighty…something. Maybe. He wasn’t even sure of his name.

_Wait, what did _ _the message said about him? Gravely injured…?_

Before he could complain about it, Pod178 intervened.

“Channel to bunker closed to avoid interference from the machines. Proposal: Head to the desert housing and start your mission right away.”

Kenma felt an urge to smack the pod away and go back to the coolness of the woods, and while he knew he could not go away with escaping, he did try to punch the pod, unsuccessfully. The pod gave a tiny dance, not seeing the smacking as a threat, obviously. Kenma seethed, giving up with a loud sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

The door of the terminal opened to a blinding scenery before him, with the sun shining brightly above in the yellow sky. The wind was particularly strong, sand whirlwinds flying all over the place. Sadly, it didn’t bring with it the fresh breeze Kenma was accustomed by now. Groaning, he directed his attention to the access point to upload his data to the bunker, _better __safe than sorry, _he kept repeating himself. Although he didn't want to find himself in _that_ dire situation. He made a face, not wanting to think about it more than it was worth. _It’s only a just in case. A safety measure_.

By the time he commenced the tedious walk towards the apartment buildings, his shoes were filled with rough, bothersome sand inside them, and rivulets of sweat drops fell all the way from his forehead to the ground. It was hot indeed, more than he predicted it to be. The sun’s reflection on the sand and the lack of… life in sight somehow made it worse.

Pod 178 directed him with efficiency throughout the unforgiving desert until they made it safely to a canyon. _Finally, some shade_. On the other side of it, there should be the apartment buildings. And then he’d get done with this displeasing job for good.

…Or not. The task was proving more difficult than he thought it’d be. Come to think of it, he had rather optimistic expectations just a few minutes ago and even better ones right at the start of his day.

It had been some few peaceful, quiet hours under the shade of the trees, surrounded by the calming sound of the streams running below, listening to the song of the newfound birds; pleased with the pace in which he was advancing his assignment while watching the machines from afar… but now, here he was.

In the middle of nowhere, suffering from the scorching heat, with sand all over his clothes (and body); lost between hacking every machine in sight or just ignore them while glancing at the androids’ bodies he _couldn’t_ ignore, deciding if it was worth the risk.

“Why Commander couldn’t sent me on a more amiable task…” he said, remembering the fascinating room filled with human possessions he found a while back when in the city, a little before the forest mission and blessedly before this ugly maze of buildings and sand.

“Priorities.” Pod said, noticing his daydreaming.

“…yeah.” _Whatever_, he wanted to reply but abstained nonetheless.

In the end, he proceeded with his plan. It was the most secure way to find that so-called machine settlement.

A few hours later, and the mission wasn’t progressing. Well, not really. The map he traced had a clear view of the surroundings, with especial attention to the zones where hostiles remained. It’s not like he was sent to kill them anyway, and with the viciousness they acted, it’s not likely he could take care of them. Not of all, not unscathed, at least. Besides, Pod178 was there to remind him about it whenever it saw him advancing further.

“It is not what Command ordered. Proposal: Ignore the hostiles and find secure routes.”

Kenma was somewhat fine with that, albeit not with the boring pace and the monotony of silence. At times, Kenma tried to engage in some conversation, rare as it was, but his pod terminated it any trace of it before it had the chance to move somewhere.

“Proposal: Focus at the task at hand.”

“I am focusing.”

“It is not apparent. Proposal…”

“Pod.”

“Yes?”

_I’m tired of hearing you say that, please say something else or kindly shut the fuck up forever_…is not something he should say, but he wanted it greatly. “Mark the last known location of that elusive access point in the complex, and—”

“Incoming message from Operator.”

_Of course._ “… Bring it.”

While he usually disdained the calls from his Operator, he’d rather talk to her now than to drive himself to madness trying to reach an understanding with his pod.

“Hello Kenma! How is it going?”

_Really? That’s why she’s calling? _ “Um… I have finished the task up to a 60%, but some vital information is still amiss.”

“Oh, that’s great actually! With that small frame of time… it’s reaaally impressive!”

“Yeah… I’m not satisfied with that much though, I ought to secure the settlement coordinates before the mission and I seem to find no traces of—”

Operator interrupted him, “About that, it seems that 87S actually had that info…” _Great. So all of my time had been wasted then_, Kenma thought bitterly, almost missing Operator’s next words, “…but he didn’t back the info up to bunker so is still up to you to locate it. Find the chips and you’re done! Easy! Ah, other than that, I have nothing else to inform.” 

_Easy? Easier said than done… _“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome! Operator out- Oh, no, no, no, I almost forgot!”

“What is it?”

“It’s about 87S’s condition when he contacted the bunker. He was really beaten up, almost unrecognizable… I heard he had a hard time down there… Just, um… be careful, ok? Operator out.”

_Reassuring words._

The face on the holographic screen disappeared after a loud click. Kenma was used to his Operator ending calls abruptly. That didn’t mean he liked it. It was not that he had anything else he wanted to ask her, or that he wanted to engage on meaningless conversation, or maybe a little. Either way he usually found her attitude disrespectful and frustrating, this time was no different. He never got room to talk or reproach about anything.

“Yeah, I’ll be careful…”

“Analysis: Operator’s line is out.”

“…yeah, I noticed.” Kenma pouted.

So, eighty-something did have the location of the hideout. And he did back it up in his internal logs, somehow. Good. _Great_. Now where was he supposed to find those chips? Operator didn’t give him any clues.

The next four hours, Kenma ran in circles from the entrance to the desert housing to 87S last location, and it was only luck he stumbled upon the so called chips.

“…”

Luck, yes, to find them… in a poor state. Recovering the information wasn’t going to be neither easy nor fast. Better yet, for all the time he wasted running around he missed the opportunity of scouting a wider range of the complex, and to recon the known zone more thoroughly.

“… …”

Besides, for all the time wasted, how trustworthy was 87S’s intel? There was the slim chance the data was corrupted (or useless). And who’d be blamed for not finding the sneaky machines? Why didn’t he think better of it?

“… … …”

He supposed he was above undermining his comrades but at that time he wasn’t so sure. His data _had_ to be reliable. All in all, why did he so stubbornly agreed with his operator instead of following his own well-manufactured plan? Out of boredom? He certainly thought this was the better option for four whole hours, anything to not do a job he could have done better than anyone, including that eighty-something. Yes, he was bored to hell and didn’t notice.

“… … … …”

“Query: Operation will commence in ninety minutes. Time deemed insufficient to perform another full reconnaissance on the area. Proposal: Extract the remaining intel from 87S’s chips.”

“I…” He shook his head, about to give it all up and simply getting the hell out of there. Something he should have done at least 8 hours ago, maybe Command could have found someone else to take the job. Right now, Kenma was the lone responsible of not disappointing the team, not this close to starting the mission. So, he decided to keep searching for the settlement while Pod 178 decrypted the info. “Pod, remain in defense mode and extract the chips’ information and… wait for further instructions.”

“Acknowledged.”

With pod178 hovering quietly beside him, Kenma got on the move.

The machines were restless, he noted, getting to the point of attacking others of the same kind as soon as they approached a certain point.

_What is going on? That behavior isn’t normal. In fact…_

No matter how much he tried, they could tell, somehow, that the machines he had hacked to infiltrate their ranks weren’t part of _them_. And that presented a problem.

_If they’re this cautious — I must be close!_

He tried for a while longer, however, all his attempts resulted unsuccessful.

_A couple more tries and I’ll…_

“Attack Squad Epsilon signal detected. Landing will occur in the next ten minutes. Approximate coordinates for landing marked on map. Proposal: meet with them and provide the collected intel”, announced Pod178. 

“Already?” Kenma stopped hacking the unaware machine passing by, careful to slide out of its range of view, “It’s too soon, I expected them later.”

Pod178 remained quiet until they were out of hearing distance of the machine.

“They close to arriving. Preparations need to be performed with the assistance of a scanner unit. Leave this task for later. Awaiting Commander’s next orders toward unit 35S.”

Kenma frowned. If it were possible to send his pod alone to meet the team, he’d do that. Then again, Pod178 knew enough of his weaknesses to _convince_ him to go along with anything it said, mostly by mentioning the Commander alone, and reminding him the sort of scolding that would await him were he not to follow her directives.

“Understood. Let’s hurry.”

The cloud covered sky glow the red and yellow tinges of explosions, coming from a merciless attack by the unforgiving machines towards the squad. He had made the right choice to stay a fair distance from the landing spot. It wasn’t he didn’t want to help them somehow, it was just that he…couldn’t.

“Proposal: Send your location coordinates once the squadron arrives.”

Kenma was about to reply to the futility of such an action when a beep from the pod reached him. The passive scan of the chips was complete.

“87S’s data recovery complete. Report: Map information updated. Report: Secure access to the tunnel not available. Report: Androids’ fresh corpses found in the vicinity of an abandoned camp. Report: Strange behavior found within the machines on the area. Report…”

Just as he thought. 87S might have been the one in charge of the desert zone; that didn’t mean he had performed well. Could he blame him? If the assignment has been given to him with the same time frame as Kenma’s, there was a chance he had been anxious and as a result, he underperformed, leading him to a trap which practically killed this version of him.

_Great._

The whole day had been a hassle after another, but the one that’d be sure to take the prize was the news Commander had given to him in her next _urgent_ call. Her stern features showing in the holographic screen didn’t allow for any more than a small greeting.

_“Assist the squadron to mission completion.”_

Not giving him the time to argue, Commander closed the line as fast as his Operator, —if not faster. How was that possible? He didn’t know.— and left him blankly staring at some point on the horizon. With no more choice than to follow through, Kenma complemented his intel with 87S’s and, begrudgingly, moved towards the housing’s outskirts.

“Who are the members of the squad anyway?” Kenma asked to Pod178, sitting by the shade of a giant boulder.

For some time now, Kenma had been working alone. Because of this, he wasn’t sure he could work well with an appointed squad, no matter who they were.

“Squadron Epsilon members comprise unit 90H, unit 68D, unit 60B, unit 33D, unit 14B, and unit 47B, the latter being the captain’s squad.”

Kenma’s scowl deepened. He maybe had met them before but didn’t recall any of them. In his defense, since battles weren’t a scanner’s forte, he hadn’t worked with many _Attack_ squads before. That he remembered. “I see.”

“Descent complete. Proposal: Meet the team on the given coordinates.”

“…Roger.”

“35S here.” Kenma rasped. Clearing his throat, he tried again, with a louder voice, “35S here. Command asked me to assist you in this field operation,” he hated using useless formalities, and yet, here he was, speaking with false reverence to an unknown audience. “I marked the safest route on the map, nevertheless it is not free of enemy hostiles. Proceed with caution.”

Communication was not working both ways, he realized after some seconds without reply.

_How is this possible? I got rid of the machines jamming the… Oh. _That was his second mistake. The first had been trusting 87S —another faceless comrade— on his information retrieving skills. And this one…

_Right. I was about to check on it when Operator called…_

“Ugh.” Kenma jumped when he noticed he was on speaker. He cleared his throat again and continued giving instructions. “Avoid fighting as much as possible. The number of enemies in the swarm is unknown. Save your energy.”

This time he did close the channel before sighing long and hard. Now he just had to wait in his position for the squad at the rendezvous point. There shouldn’t be a problem with that, assuming the captain was smart enough. Because she’ll follow her scanner’s reliable advice so they can finish the operation in record time. Right?

If only he could hear their feedback he’d at least know what kind of persons they were by then. What was going on with him? He wasn’t usually this unfocussed. As if on cue, he remembered the vital information he should have said from the beginning.

“Don’t attack the machines if you’re coming through the east! They are peaceful most of the time, but grow significantly aggressive if disturbed. They are _very_ strong.”

Kenma closed the channel and sat, hiding his head between his knees. This mission was wearing him down and hadn’t even started properly yet.

The silence, which lasted only for a couple of minutes, was broken by Pod178’s voice.

“Unit 60B’s black box signal offline.”

“What? How did—”

“Unknown.”

Kenma glared at his pod. What insistence did it had with shutting him mid-sentence? It didn’t matter, there were other difficulties that had his attention now.

“Show me their current location.”

“Negative. Effective communications and map viewing are being jammed due to machines interference with access point.”

“Dammit.”

Kenma gnawed at his lip, standing up from where he was crouching. He got to walk a couple steps before Pod178 stopped him.

“Query: Where are you going?”

“I can’t leave them alone now. I will provide assistance.”

“Negative. Wait for them to arrive to the rendezvous point.”

“I just told you I can’t—”

“Unit 35S _has_ to wait on this station. Assistance is not recommended until all of the squad goes deeper on the apartment complex. _Those_ are the Commander’s orders.”

_All of the squad._ Didn’t Pod178 realize what it was saying? Pushing it aside, Kenma tried advancing once more, but once more, the pod blocked his way.

_C’mon_.

Kenma opened his mouth to protest. Again, Pod178 was faster.

“Unit 35S, abide to Commander’s orders. Hypothesis: Unit 35S’s presence will only be a liability to this Epsilon Squad. Wait until they reach the rendezvous point.”

Averting his gaze to the ground, Kenma weakly nodded after a while. Pod178 moved out of the way, small whirlwinds of sand following it through.

In a way, pod was right. It was better to wait for them and ask what had happened back there later. Besides, YoRHa scanners weren’t optimized for battle. He knew that already. Everyone said so, how could he forget? Pod actions were logical, it was stopping him so he wouldn’t get harmed. However, that masked worry didn’t resonate within him as much as one particular word.

_A liability._

“Epsilon Squadron reached the vicinity. Wait for them on a visible spot.”

The wind coming from the canyon gusted with force, making almost impossible to see what lay beyond.

Kenma didn’t make an attempt to move from his spot on the ground, and just waited until he heard the distinctive sound of murmurs nearby before standing up and dusting himself off.

_What should I do now? Ask them what happened? Perhaps_ _ it’d be best if I introduced myself first…_

As much as he tried to ignore it, he couldn’t help the anxiety bubbling inside him. The inconvenient feeling wouldn’t be there if he had escaped from the mission in the first place. Or if he had ignored Operator and had left to investigate the area on his own terms. Or if… No, there was no point in overthinking it now.

He shook his head and grabbed his sword with a little too much force, his hand hurting a bit, while mumbling softly “It doesn’t matter.” Lifting his gaze, he spoke loud and clear in Pod178’s direction, “Let’s get this over with.”

“Affirmative.”


	3. Chapter 3

Five silhouettes approached slowly, cutting the sandstorm on their wake.

_ Even though the squadron was formed by six people… _ Seven, technically, if he counted himself in it. The first in coming out of the storm was a tall woman with severe features. By guess, he determined she was 68D (Tatsuki sounds nicer).

As they were coming into view, and he kept guessing who was who, Kenma was surprised to see a figure he didn’t expect.

_ A male android? _

“I thought Command hadn’t sent in more scanners.” Kenma said, cocking his head to the side.

“Indeed. Command did not send any other scanners but yourself, to our discontent.” The tall woman said, as she run a once over.

“What does that mean?” Kenma spat.

Before pod 178 could respond, a loud shout broke into the storm from behind Tatsuki.

“Fuck dammit! How the hell…why the hell did you let that happen, huh? Are you people  _ blind _ ?”

The short one, 90H (Eri) probably, couldn’t contain her tears any longer, wailing while a brunette with short hair set a reassuring hand on her back.

“We…didn’t…” Eri sniffled, “I’m sorry…I should’ve paid more attention…I’m, I’m…”

“We’re sorry, ok? You don’t need to shout out your frustration.” The brunette responded, brows furrowed.

“What did you say?”

The short-haired girl flinched at the tone of the unknown android, but didn’t step back. “You heard me. Leave her alone.”

“It’s not like I’m blaming her either. Besides, I have all the right to be mad. Those stupid pieces of junk came out of nowhere.”

There were problems between them already? So it looked like but Kenma couldn’t be sure. The short-tempered girl began kicking sand and swearing, and shouting some more while the other girls embraced each other.

Taking a second look at the lot, he saw Tatsuki and…the guy, standing at a distance, serious and composed. Could one of them be the captain? Were his guesses wrong, they’d be in trouble. This operation wasn’t going to be successfully completed if they were being commanded by a violent and reckless person.

When he had enough of observing, Kenma move toward the group, regretting all his choices within the step that put him into view.

“It was that scanner’s fault! If he only had the fucking guts to show his face sooner… 60B…why… That dumbfuck should’ve died instead!”

“Captain…”

Just his luck. The captain could not be, for once, a level headed one could it? No, it  _ had _ to be the  _ girl _ throwing a tantrum. It seemed right.

“47B that is enough. We had the specific instructions of avoiding that area. You lead us to it.”

47B (Yahaba) turned, glowering at the one confronting her, “What are you saying, 14B? That it was my fault? I think you’re forgetting who the captain here is, and I’ll warn you just once: Watch. Your. Damn. Mouth. And what’s more…” in that moment she noticed Kenma’s presence, “Oh. Ohhh… Look what we have here.”

In a swift movement, Yahaba drew her sword, pointing it to Kenma’s face without hesitation.

_ Wonderful. _

“Captain!” The girls shouted in unison, letting go of each other.

“You…the responsible of 60D’s death finally make his triumphant appearance. Where were you when we needed you back then, huh? Hiding of the big mean machines?”

Kenma sighed inwardly. He didn’t like to be the center of attention, not one bit. Neither to be pointed at with a sharp, long sword.

The —until now—, quiet Tatsuki got a step closer to Yahaba, unsure of what to do next. It appeared she was used to control the situation with her big presence alone, only this time it wasn’t working.

“Apologize right now.”

“I…” this was his such awaited introduction? Kneeling and apologizing about something he had no control of, more so, to the actual responsible of the mistake? Every means necessary to maintain unity and peace, right? “…won’t. Not for a mistake I didn't make.” He whispered so as only Yahaba heard him.

“The hell?” the captain’s face scrunched up in disgust, replying in a soft voice as well, “What the fuck did you just said?” Her voice gained force, “You just talked back to your captain. How dare you, you…”

“Captain.” Tatsuki intervened. “We have a mission to accomplish. Leave…whatever this is for later.” That alone seemed to calm the other down.

“Ugh, not you too Tatsuki.” The captain relented anyway, sheathing her sword as swiftly as she drew it. “I get it, I get it” she whispered her next words at Kenma as she passed him by, “we’ll settle things later.”

Yahaba adopted a more serious tone and clapped her hands a couple times, calling for the others’ attention, “Well then, let’s get moving. Now that the…” she glanced at Kenma’s way for a fleeting second, enough time for him to notice her eyes glinting with contained anger. He averted his gaze, wishing he had missed it, “…team is  _ complete  _ we should get this party started. You, what’s-your-name, tell us what we need to know about the area.”

His curiosity about finding the reason for 60D loss would have to wait, apparently. With a nod of his head, Kenma ordered pod 178 to open the holographic screen to show them an overview of the area’s map.

In the least amount of words he could muster, he explained the terrain and his findings, pointing the most likely dwelling of the machine’s swarm.

“Wait, you don’t know where they’re hiding? What the hell!” Yahaba spat, “This is an important operation, are… are you even taking this seriously? Damn, where is 87S when you need him…”

Kenma ignored the comment; being compared with others scanners didn’t bother him, every one of them had their own strengths. 87S was probably better at recon, although maybe not so much at combat, as proved by the incident that killed… sent, him back to bunker. Pod 178 on the other hand was more vocal about Yahaba’s conjectures.

“Analysis: Unit 87S was forcibly sent to bunker after he failed the mission assigned to him at that moment. Unit 35S was the unit closest to this area and is acquainted with it, however, the timing provided by command for him to recon the ample of the apartment complex was insufficient. Hypothesis: if Unit 47B disagrees with this turn of events, her queries should be addressed directly to Command.”

The captain’s eyes flashed once more with what Kenma realized were killing intent.  _ This isn’t good. _

“Hypothesis”,  _ just shut up already, you’re not helping, _ “Unit 60D’s death is full responsibility of the captain of Epsilon Squad, unit 47B, since she chose to ignore unit 35S’s advices promptly.”

Yahaba response was…calmer, than he expected. Either way, he noticed the contained anger on her low tone and her furrowed brows.

“Ah. Yeah. That might be it, isn’t it? What do you say scanner? Do you, perhaps, support your pod’s statements?”

Of course he did. Besides, her attitude cleared any doubt he could still be having about her captainship. He couldn’t say that, obviously, so he averted his gaze and remained quiet.

“Ah. Really…”

With a sideways look, Kenma saw the shadow of Yahaba’s right hand moving above her head, ready to punch a blow. In the next second, he calculated the speed of his dodging skills and recognized they wouldn’t allow him to evade it in time; he also knew he wasn’t strong enough to go against a  _ battler _ type, if it got to it. Somehow, he didn’t even think of shielding himself. Maybe he was tired, not only physically. Closing his eyes, he tensed and waited for the hit to come.

* * *

A striking sound and a small cry snapped his eyes open. His mind was reeling, looking for the pain that should’ve been coursing his cheek now, finding none.  _ Then, what was that..? _ Kenma forced himself to focus, searching the source of the noise, loud as it had been in his ears. What he found was Yahaba’s hand a few centimeters of his face. And another, holding her wrist.

“Wh—”

“Stop it already, captain.”

It was…14B, if he remembered correctly. 14B from him had not a name on his database, somehow.  _ Huh? _

Yahaba grunted in pain before roughly freeing herself, then proceed to clutch at her wrist. She didn’t say more and turned towards the housing. The others followed after her in complete silence, leaving Kenma behind.

Saying he wasn’t relieved was a lie. Watching the retreating backs of the team, he popped up the screen of his log and typed a small message for him to read up later. After he finished typing he relaxed a bit, drawing a long sigh. Only then he realized someone was watching him. He glanced up and flinched slightly when he met a pair of steel-blue eyes looking at him. 14B snapped of whatever trance he was on at the same time.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.”

Kenma nodded. Now he did regret not having followed the others right away. It was almost a certainty that 14B had more to share. And he did.

“About that… situation. I don’t think yours was the way to handle it.” 14B looked down awkwardly before standing up straighter, like the good soldier he was, “You shouldn’t let others trample on you, no matter if what they’re saying is right or wrong. You should stand up for yourself, not just let others have their way with you.”

_ And you should mind your own business. _

A minute too long of silence stretched between them. Kenma had thought of doing just that, dodging or defending or even attacking if it came to that, but he was tired, and the heat was unbearable, and the sand would have slowed him, and…why was he thinking of excuses to give to this guy? They were unnecessary.

“I apologize if I’m overstepping my bounds,” the android said, pausing for a bit to add: “it’s just something I...  _ feel _ , it had to be said. Anyway, we should get going.”

Another nod. Kenma didn’t feel like talking for once. Although he’d have to thank 14B eventually he’d rather save that embarrassment for later.

That acknowledgment was enough for the other, it seemed, for he nodded as well while mustering a tiny smile. Then, he turned his back to Kenma and advanced forward.

There was something about that android that drawn Kenma to look at his lithe but strong form. Something was different. If it wasn’t for the task at hand, he was sure to be trying to unveil the mysterious aura surrounding him. Yet again, there was no time. Kenma sighed, wishing he could fast forward the already bothersome mission.

* * *

_ I don’t want to be here. I have other matters to attend, you know? I need to recover data from the other camp, check the settlement of weird machines in the woods, and also traverse the forest and find that lost device…having me on this mission is a waste of  _ my _ time. _

_ They won’t even stop before killing any machines! They do know I can’t use my hacking skills for junk, right? _

_ And Yahaba...she keeps glaring at me. I should have said something back then…no, that wouldn’t have worked. She already has a grudge on me for things that were not entirely my fault.  _

_ Same with that… guy. Why did he…? And what’s with his clothes? That coat seems unfitting for this weather. … I don’t even want to think about how he handles this infernal heat. _

_ Where is his visor anyway? _

_ Tatsuki seems nice…can’t say the same about Eri and Mai, siding up with Yahaba. _

_ Siding up? What kind of squad is this? _

The five members kept their attention ahead, unaware of the swirl of emotions and thoughts Kenma was having at that very moment. Why blame them? This was their first meeting after all. And they all had one and only one goal in mind: killing the menace of machines in the area and get this over with. They were not there to make friends, holding hands and get along. Although from the information he got from Pod 178, this was the first time for these particular units to work together…which would’ve been the exception if 87S was there.

Yahaba and 87S had teamed up previously in a couple of missions. This wasn’t supposed to be any different.

_ But then he went there only to get killed. Go figure. _

If anything, it wasn’t Kenma’s fault Commander sent him in his place. Pod 178 was right in that sense.

_ Direct your glares toward Commander, not me. _

Damn right. Besides, she could very well try and befriend those other units instead, talk out her troubles with them, open her heart to her comrades while shedding bitter tears in a group hug and leave  _ him _ the hell  _ alone _ .

That seemed to be the case anyway. Kenma noted with some very owned bitterness the way Yahaba flung her arm on Eri’s small frame, laughing about something along with Mai, while Eri flushed profusely.

_ That’s right…it’s so easy for them. … It should be that easy for everyone, right? _

Kenma stared for a little longer, until Yahaba side-glanced his way and scowled at him. As if on cue, both Eri and Mai hushed their laughter to glance his way too, turning to ignore him again.

_ Or maybe… _ _ Maybe something’s wrong with me. _

Kenma distracted himself with his log. Caring about stuff like friendships or the like wasn’t worth his time.

_ This is annoying. _

The best approach to his current problem was to ignore it. He idly marked strategic points on the map, escape routes and whatnot, as well as the presumed location of the access point.

_ Only a couple hours top and this will be over. _

If everything went according to plan that is. And why wouldn’t it? The information was updated and they were effective battle models, or so he heard; they’d finish the last machine in no time while staying safe and sound, all of them. And then they’d go their separate ways, never to see each other faces again, hopefully.

In all honesty, what could go wrong? Granted, the hideout hadn’t been found yet and there was a small chance that once they did, the machines would be the ferocious kind and their forces weren’t enough to placate them…but as he repeated himself, the chances were slim. Besides, Command wouldn’t sent a team that wasn’t ready for whatever was about to come. That’d be suicide.

Either way, Kenma’s data was a pivotal point in the mission successfulness. Speaking of which…

_ I need to mark the position of the landing too. Hm, I wonder if I should synchronize our data already or _ _ — _

“Hey, scanner” Yahaba’s venomous voice made him jump from its loudness. “Couldn’t you find a less bumpy road to our  _ goal _ ? Or a shortcut?” she faked a pained groan, “My joints hurt already! ‘S so hard to move through all the debris and sand. I bet the others have the same problem too, isn’t that right?” she snickered.

“I know! Right, Eri?” Mai said as she dusted her skirt off, “And it feels we've been walking for hours! Are you sure this is the right path?"

Now Mai was in it. Having to deal with Yahaba felt like a chore already, but this? How was he supposed to answer?

“Whether or not this is a shortcut towards the  _ goal _ , we have to follow through. We can’t have the machines detecting our signals, this is set to be a surprise attack.” Keiji glimpsed at Kenma and then at Yahaba, when his tone turned snarky, “Surely you wouldn’t be objecting if it were 87S guiding us.”

What was with this guy talking in his stead? Never mind, Kenma was sort of grateful, especially after seeing Yahaba’s expression. Only sort of. Ignoring whatever outcome that’d bring to him, he didn’t remain silent this time.

“I won’t stop you if you want to follow a different road. If you honestly didn’t trust my data, you would’ve stray back already, wouldn’t you?”

If Keiji’s comment hadn’t obtained a reaction, Kenma’s certainly did. Yahaba stopped abruptly after hearing him, causing Eri to collide with her. When she turned her face was completely red.

“What did you said, you little...”

“Watch your words Yahaba. Even though you’re the captain you have no right to act the way you seem so fond to. Remember, we’re on a mission”, Tatsuki said with authoritativeness and  _ absoluteness _ , “our priority is to see it through the end. Kenma, how much until the  _ goal _ ?”

Finally, the voice of reason intervened. Kenma would have liked to say it didn’t affect him…

“W-we’re almost there...”

…but he would be lying.

“Ok. Let’s keep moving.”

Yahaba kept quiet for the rest of the road, visibly mad. As for Kenma…well, he wasn’t one for many words in the first place.

The march continued. Kenma glanced towards Keiji, futilely trying to make out his thoughts about the current events since it was hard to read a face when it was half-covered by a black blindfold. Or visor. Or goggles. Whatever they’re called. When did he wear them? It was of no importance.  


_ … What a pain. _

He focused his attention back on his log. If everything went smoothly, he wouldn’t even have to leave the rear guard for the rest of the mission. He surely hoped so.

* * *

An explosion resonated in his ears. The acrid smell of burnt oil filled his senses, and for a moment he almost forgot about the sand sticking to him and the aggravating heat surrounding him. Almost. Then, a new explosion took place, waking him up of his stupor.

Two machines lied on the oil-stained ground. No, stating it like that was wrong.  _ Several _ parts of a pair of machines were  _ scattered _ throughout the once pristine, white-looking sand.

That…wasn’t part of the plan.

“Captain!” said Eri with a shocked expression.

“Captain, was that a good idea? Weren’t we supposed to…?” Mai questioned, uncertain.

“I’m the captain here! I make the decisions! And no, we…  _ You _ are not ‘ _ supposed _ to’ nothing!”

Kenma took a step ahead, breathing a question to Pod 178.

“How many are there?”

“Machine lifeforms signals cannot be detected. All communications are being—”

“What the hell, scanner?! Move out of the way, I’m leading!” Yahaba yelled, pushing Kenma aside a little too forcibly.

The situation couldn’t get worse. Yahaba needed to be stopped before they encountered more of those hostiles, since the machine’s behavior in that particular area was abnormal. If they were to be surrounded, the possibilities of them escaping were…probably nonexistent. Probably. They were a specialized attack squad after all. And yet, Kenma couldn’t shake the growing worry inside him. He needed to stop Yahaba and convince her to turn back before it was too late.

But she didn’t listen.

“Captain wait! We need to regroup and find a new—”

“Huh? What? Did you say something?” the sound of metal scrapping alerted them of more machine lifeforms. Yahaba took the opportunity to disregard Kenma’s warning. “Heh, look, here comes another one of those pieces of junk. Finally! I was getting bored.”

“No! If you do that, we’ll—”

But he wasn’t given the chance to finish articulating his words. Yahaba jumped towards the flying machine, slicing it in half with ease. Her delightful expression broke as she descended from her jump.

“What…is that?”

_ I knew it. Dammit! _

“Analysis: Machine lifeforms’s signal detected in the vicinity. Numbers unknown. Proposal: All units should prepare to enter battle mode.”

With Pod 178 announcement came the gasps from Eri and Mai, and a strangled grunt from Tatsuki. Kenma wanted to complain as well, but chose not to, unsheathing his sword instead.

The weapon felt heavy in his hand, as if gravity was pulling it out of his grasp.  _ Impossible _ , he thought, but the reality was that Kenma wasn’t used to wield it, hence the odd feeling.

For a majority of times, he either hid of the machines’ view or hacked his way out of adversity. Then again, he was used to work alone, and the hostiles he ever encountered were in the small numbers. Only in dire circumstances did he dare to hold his,  _ the _ sword, and every time it felt the same, an unwanted weight on his hold.

Yahaba landed with a grunt, muttering under her breath, displeasure evident on her features.

Just as Kenma was making his way towards the back, a machine tripped him, falling to the ground with a thump.

“Ugh”

_ What the hell? Where did it come from? _

Pod 178 acted quickly, shooting bullets until the menace stepped back, setting the other units into motion when more machines appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

“Thanks, pod” he whispered, slowly getting up from the ground.

_ That was close. _

Mayhem broke in the cramped alley they didn’t get the chance to get out of. Yahaba insisted with her actions that hers was the right choice. Honestly, Kenma knew better. If they didn’t get out of it, they would be dead before long. And that wasn’t going to happen.

Using Tatsuki as a shield, he hacked as many machines he could to open a small path out of the alley, hopefully to a bigger space up ahead. Tatsuki took the hint, and focused her efforts in helping Kenma.

When the path was clear, Tatsuki shouted the others to follow her. Yahaba was not pleased with it, but her hands were busy, and she got no room to complain.

The space wasn’t as wide as Kenma remembered it to be. Larger than the alleyway, yes, but not better overall.  _ As long as they can fight without getting cornered and trampled, anything is fine _ , he tried to convince himself.

The machines couldn’t care less. They piled one after the other, increasing in numbers rather fast. And their attacks were unrelenting, firing to friend and foe likewise. That wouldn’t do. Kenma had to stop them from wherever they were coming, he needed to find the source and end this nonsense once and for all. His eyes darted around the scene, looking for a clue, for something,  _ anything _ , that could help them out of their dilemma. Like a non-attacking machine, for example. If he could hack one he could trace back their steps and find that accursed  _ hive _ .

Yes, he’d do that. He only needed to focus and…his target exploded before he finished hacking.

_ Maybe another one. _ He tried, but then again, his teammates were faster. It exploded with a cry.

_ Shit…I’ll try that one, it’s not that close. Or far. _ His hand glowed.  _ Just a bit more and… _ Mai came into view and the machine lurched forward, getting hit by a pod’s laser.

“Tsk.”

It wasn’t working. Couldn’t they all cooperate and freeze for a second while he did his thing?

“What the fuck are you doing, scanner? Stop being a burden and do something!” Yahaba yelled, almost inaudible among the loudness of the many explosions.

A burden? He was trying to help! And all of that mess wouldn’t be happening if it wasn’t for her in the first place. Kenma wished he hadn’t heard her. But he did and now he had to engage in the fight as well. Hacking was useless at the current situation.

His battle skills were poor at best. Well, that wasn’t true, he did have the skills, just not the strength. It took him several hits to take down one of the smallest machines, whereas the battler types only needed one to three hits, at most.

A scanner specialty was hacking. Something he’d be able to do if his captain was smart. Or if the other units weren’t fighting for their lives and could actually lend a hand to him.

Kenma dodged the machine coming his way —he was paying attention now—, scratching its side as it passed him. Passed him?

“Don’t let it escape!” Yahaba  _ ordered _ .

Ah, how he wanted to disobey… Later, he’d think that doing so would have been the best choice.

He ran after the stubby as fast as he could, leaving the chaos of the battle behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

A far off memory made its way through his mind as he left the battlefield behind.

The forest went deeper than he expected, extending far and wide, until the scenery before him changed from what he was habituated. The greenery was prominent, so much that it was hard to look at the sky from the ground. The only view he was familiar to were of the clear streams and the small ponds, and the scarce light glowing on their surfaces. Amazement reflected on his features when he found a river, and a lake after it. The vegetation was abundant on the riverside, as well as the animals —some of which he thought long extinct— which made an apparition as well.

Everything in that quietude was astounding. Peaceful.

And it would have been nice to explore that zone, to search every nook and cranny and take all of his amazing discoveries back to Command. Was he able to investigate further, that is.

With the constant menace of the machine lifeforms, Kenma didn’t have the time to wander around and marvel with such insignificancies. As it were, he didn’t even get the chance to travel as android.

Hiding on the safety of the woods, Kenma viewed the unfolding scenery behind the eyes of a machine lifeform. It was the perfect cover for that particular task. The machines he bumped with ignored him, continuing with their mundane parade. That was fine. As long as he followed their pace, he was going to be okay.

In the center of the lake was a small island. From afar, it didn’t seem to have anything worth checking. But the machines had built a bridge to it and, no matter how much they _ copied _ ancient human rituals without knowledge of it use, the machines didn’t do anything just _ because _.

The obvious step, as the good (and naturally curious) scanner as he was, was to guise as a machine and see with his _ own _ eyes what all their fuss was about.

The walk towards the island was tedious. The machines advanced slowly, chanting (more like mumbling) words without meaning behind them. It was as they had picked up a dictionary and mixed whatever words came first. The chanting didn’t even form structured sentences. Impressive either way. Hadn’t command say they never had tried to communicate? Not with any other than violence and weapons, that is. And yet…

At last, Kenma made it to the island, where he realized it was larger than it seemed from the shore. It was a small and unimportant detail (or so he thought at that moment), yet he berated himself for not noticing sooner.

The wall of trees acted well as a cover, stretching close together until forming a dome. Was there a possibility of the machines bending the trees so it shielded them from an aerial view? He shouldn’t be surprised if that were the case. There was so much they didn’t know about the machines yet…

What did surprise him, was the clear path opening before them after the bridge, heavily illuminated by torches and flanked by tattooed machines. Kenma, as a small stubby, blinked a couple of times, trying to take as much as he could of that environment. It was odd to see a machine turning its head left and right when the others walked blindly ahead. One of the machines at the flanks noticed and pointed at him.

“Stay in yo ur la ne.”

Was he hallucinating? Did the machine just…talked?

That couldn’t be it. Kenma was probably reading too much into it. Still, he would sure write it on his log later. He went back to staring at the back of the machine ahead.

* * *

The steps of both the machine and Kenma on the concrete blend in an echo, resonating throughout the hollow buildings around them.

_ Why do I have to follow it? It’s not like a machine escaping will detriment our mission. _

They turned on a corner, left, then right, then left again. Old playgrounds, rusted fire escapes, broken windows, they all went in a blurry as Kenma passed them by.

_ … Given its size and type, it doesn’t have a high rank in its group but…if it was with the hostiles, there’s a chance it’ll lead me to the hideout. Then I’ll sent the coordinates to the Captain and I’d have completed my participation on this op. _

In its hasty runaway, the machine had gotten lost. It stopped for only a second before remembering the way and ran toward the inside of a building.

_ Give me a break. Why is it so damn fast? And where the hell am I? _

Kenma stopped, winded, placing his hands on his knees. His black hair fell on his face, uncomfortably sticking to his forehead. He puffed, hoping that the air would remove the hair from his line of sight. It was unsuccessful.

The machine had drove itself into a corner, as such, he didn’t have reasons to keep running…

…unless the building opened on the other side, which would mean the machine had escaped his grasp. Getting back to his squad empty-handed was not an option. It was bad already that he didn’t have the specified location of the swarm; that he couldn’t even caught a measly machine was pushing it. Kenma straightened and, after taking a deep, long breath, he resumed his pursuit.

* * *

The march stopped before they reached the center of the island, where a circular ring stood empty. The torches went off and the crowd went silent as well, before erupting in cheers and applauses. The lights went on once more, still Kenma field of vision was concealed by the larger machines in front of him.

He moved to the left, to the right. Nothing. It was exasperating.

The rest of the machines at the back imitated his movements until it was nearly impossible to move an inch without hearing the metal scratching. At last, one of the _ guards _ got tired of the display and pushed them together with a stick, pressing until the smaller machines popped out of the lines. Seeing that, Kenma jumped before he shared the fate of its neighbor machine, which ended up crushed to pieces on the dirty floor.

When he was settled, and away from danger, he turned his sight to the scene unfolding on the ring. He wished he hadn’t seen it.

* * *

The building, as Kenma expected, was empty. There was no way it could be the feared hideout (besides, he will be dead by then if that were the case), however…

The machine lifeform stood at a window’s edge. It faced Kenma’s way, as if waiting for him. It signaled with its mechanic arms, beckoning for Kenma to follow it.

Kenma tilted his head, amazed and confused at that behavior. These machines…_ this _ particular machine was very different than the ones the squad was fighting outside. Whether it lead him toward the hideout or not, he couldn’t let it escape, not anymore. This specimen could help him fetch the data he —and his fellow scanners—, required to unveil the secrets of all its kind. Probably. Indeed, he only needed to catch it. And then…

And then, it jumped off the window.

_ You have got to be kidding me. _

_ Now what? Do I jump or...? _

He ran after the thing, looking out the window. A pitch dark pit extended below. And beyond it, the probable hideout neither he nor 87S could find. No wonder, it was a hideout for a reason. Now that he knew the exact location, he could probably go back and tell the others…

…and send them to a mortal trap where they would all met their demise. Going back wasn’t an option. Kenma mustered up his courage, letting all his doubts escape in a big exhale.

_J_ump_ it is._

* * *

When will he learn? That natural curiosity would be his doom one day. What on earth was he thinking when he joined the _ procession _? Everything had looked bad from the very beginning but…

But this? Although an amazing discovery in its own, it was something he would have rather miss out on.

The tearing noise wasn’t what made him use his _ multi-level _ hacking abilities. No, it was bad enough as it was, and the splashing sound accompanying it didn’t really get him on the move.

It was the screaming. Sharp and pained, and no doubt coming from an android.

In the very center of the circle, there lay _ bones _ and _ torsos _ , of many androids, more than he could count. _ Blood _ stains covered the ground; empty carcasses piled up in a corner, and limbs used as stands for the torches. How could he not realize it beforehand?

For the machines, the whole thing was a spectacle, something to keep them entertained. But for Kenma’s fellow androids it was a circle of torture, a ring of death.

A biped made its way to the center, holding an android in its grasp. He was missing his left arm, and with every move blood spilled to his chest and the floor. The sight of manhandling alone was crude and disgusting; certainly the kicking and piercing screams of the android didn’t seem to bother the machines watching him.

_ Maybe I can save him _ , was the foolish thought crossing Kenma’s mind as the android pleading eyes searched frantically for help in the attendance; anyone will do, _ anything _. And for that moment, Kenma believed he could do it. He could and would do it he ended up for a reason, he could surely…

The biped tossed the android toward the next machine, a _ monster _looking one. And everyone roared with excitement.

_ No… _

Kenma ran and jumped above the exhilarating machines and reached the bounds of the circle, when the android eyes met his. And the android knew. Crying for help, the android reached toward him, shouting.

“Please! Help me please! Don’t let them do it! I don’t want to die!”

The machines shouted.

“Don’t let them do this!”

The _ monster _ took a step up.

“Please, please! I beg you! Save me! Quickly!”

The machine opened its jaw, clasping its sharp metal fangs together.

“Save me! SAVE ME! SAVE ME! Gahhhh! Fucking save me you useless piece of shit! You’re no different than the rest are you? No! You’re the same! Fuck you! Fuck you and burn in hell! Die! Die! DIEEEE! GAHH!”

The biped kicked him, sending him directly toward the monster’s mouth. The monster opened its jaw and closed it with incredible force. More and more screaming came from the android as the monster chewed its torso; blood dripping from its steadily relaxing jaw. He screamed until his hoarse voice stopped resembling that of a human.

Kenma watched, astounded, hopelessly, as every other machine shouted in jubilee. The monster-machine turned to him, staring intently with a pair of red eyes looking his way, while a message reverberated in Kenma’s mind, never-ending.

“Special software protection detected. Access to Enemy database refused. Special software protection detected. Access to Enemy database refused. Special software protection detected. Access to Enemy data…”


	5. Chapter 5

Memories he’d like to forget appeared in his mind. Over and over, the words, the chants, the screams and shouts. In the darkness, a pair of red eyes glowed. But he wasn’t on the deep forest, and there were no trees surrounding him. And that light wasn’t from a torch.

The eyes walked away from him toward the depth of a pitch black tunnel.

_ Where am I? _

Debris and junk were scattered everywhere around him. Weak streams of light came from above, not enough to light the place he was in nor close enough to get back to them.

“Pod, lights.”

“Affirmative.”

The pod had received the order and acknowledged it. However, its potency wasn’t enough for him to view the background. What he did see was the menacing shadows surrounding him, unsightly forms. He tried to move, finding himself unable to. His right leg wasn’t responding adequately. Upon closer inspection, he realized his circuits were showing.

_ What…? When did this happen? _

Pod 178 approach to aid him. After it did, his vision got considerably better, but not by much. Enough to discover the source of the forms.

_ Androids. Dead androids. _

History repeating itself, he dreaded. Because those bodies were impaled in large and pointed steel bars, previously set in a circular form. The fall wasn’t the real problem here. It was the trap waiting for them underneath.

In that sense, he had been really lucky to end on the ground and not cruelly pierced by the bars. Kenma looked with a pained expression the fading features of the androids before getting on the move. He had to see the mission through.

The tunnel extended unknowingly ahead. Damaged as his vision was, he stumbled more times than necessary with the rocks below. Unlike the heat on the surface, the tunnel was cold and humid. It wasn’t an improvement, though.

He dragged his feet on, weary and sore. At least he was getting somewhere…toward the same fate as 87S the first time he found this place. Pod 178 mentioned it earlier. The tunnels. Whether they were connected with the canyon outside the desert or they were an inner circuit in the complex only, Kenma wasn’t sure. And in all honesty, he wasn’t  _ in the mood _ to care.

A laughter draw his attention ahead: it was the same machine that made him jump. Although he jumped by his own volition, he recognized, he wasn’t going to let it blame it on himself.

_ Wait. Did it just laughed? _ _ Impossible, machine lifeforms don't have that kind of intelligence _ .

Kenma shook his head in disbelief. The fall had affected more than he first thought it did. Nonetheless, he chased after it, he’d do it until the last consequences.

Again, another precipice took him by surprise. He jumped in time to avoid more injuries, though the landing was far from graceful. The boulder he almost crashed with was too close for comfort. He realized with lesser enthusiasm his vision was getting better, since he could see the end of the tunnel a few meters ahead.

“Pod, request support, sent coordinates to the rest of the team and…pod?”

Pod 178 wasn’t anywhere in sight. He might’ve missed it when he fell a second time. Moreover, he was in a tunnel, pod had probably lost his black box signal and retreated. Now he didn’t have support nor a way to communicate with the rest of the squad.

_ Damn great. Now what…? There’s no turning back… _

The sound of metal scraping reached his ears at the same time he made his decision. He looked for his weapon for a little reassurance… finding none.

* * *

Light blinded him when he reached the end of the tunnel to an opening. The sun shone relentlessly up above and the —not— missed heat was back at full force. Kenma realized with defeat that his vision was getting worse instead of better, there was no fooling himself anymore. The piece of land extended in hues of black and white up until it clashed with the rest of fallen buildings and what was, most likely, more desert. In other words, there wasn’t a way out.

_ Heh. Would it even matter if I get out of here? _

As if on cue Kenma heard the rapid pace of incoming machines approaching his position through the hot sand.

Or was it the sound of his own steps, accepting his fate?

A warning echoed on his ears, repeating itself over and over.

“Alert: visual sensors damaged. Warning: machine lifeforms in the proximity.”

_ I can't escape. _

Kenma could’ve sworn he heard his pod telling him to hack himself and patch the program before he lost his sight completely.

_ But pod 178’s not here…and if I attempt to repair the program I’ll let my body defenseless. _

In his delirious state, he advanced forward until his knees folded under him and he fell down.

The fallen buildings disappeared one after another. Away from the debris, the desert extended on the horizon, far and wide. His mind was playing tricks on him now. Because all he could see now was black sand.

_ It hurts. _

He heard the machines coming for him before he lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

"We can’t let _it_ through."

"But what if…"

"We have to protect our kindred."

"If we kill him, more of them will come after us!"

"No! That _thing_… even if we let it go… if we let it escape, they… they’ll surely come. It’ll alert them of our position."

_ No…I won’t. I... ca-n’t. _

"Kill it! Kill it! That thing is our enemy. Don’t let it escape."

"It isn’t moving."

“It’s still alive.”

"He can’t harm us."

“He|can. He will. They’re all the same.”

"Let’s get out of here before the others come for him."

"Can you hear us? Please…don’t kill us."

“IT CAN’T UNDERSTAND! THERE’S ONLY VIOLENCE AND DEATH IN ITS HEART!”

"Maybe he’s different. If we ask him… Is he awake? W-we’ll let you go. S-so, please…"

The sound of metal creaking somewhere far.

_ I-I won’t…t-t-tell…a-any…one. _

"He is dying."

"If _IT_ dies… everything… everything’ll end up the same."

"We can’t allow that! Hey, can you hear us? Don’t die!"

"Can we help?"

"Should we help?"

"Let’s help him."

The sound of steps running through the sand.

"Then…what should we do?"

"He is different from us."

"If it dies we’re doomed. If it lives, if we let it leave... We’ll die. No questions. Kill it, before it's too late."

"No. Help it."

"Help it."

"Help  _ him _ . We will. We just need to…"

The sound of metal clashing with metal.

"They found us! They’ll kill us! I told you! I tol—"

"We have to protect our kindred!"

"Kill… kill… they are the enemy."

_ S-stop…D-don’t… kill… them… d-don’t… _

"We…what did we do to your kind? Why should be us the ones dying? Every single time."

"Are you lot just empty carcasses? I should’ve killed you. My family. They will all…die."

"We were blinded by our kindnes—"

The sound of metal tearing.

"You… killed… us…"

_ I-I’m…s-sorr-y… I… I...... _

"do n t … b l a m e… "

"It… … s …y ou r f l t …"

The sound of a explosion, followed by another and another and another…

_ I’m… I… _

Everything happened in an instant. And yet he only saw blackness surrounding him.

A muffled voice. A quiet voice. A concerned voice.

And then… 

Nothing.

* * *

“Pod 178 to Unit 35S. Pod 178 to Unit 35S. Respond unit 35S. Respond. Respond. Respond. Unit 35… Kenma…”

_ I heard you the first time. _

Slowly, Kenma opened his eyes while Pod 178 kept calling his name, insisting. He couldn’t see a thing. And by the  _ looks _ of it, he couldn’t speak either. Closing his eyes again, he waited for his pod to take the hint.

“What’s wrong?” came a reply from somewhere.

_ Someone? Who? _

“Unit 3— Kenma has recovered consciousness. His hearing sensors respond correctly. The problem lay somewhere else. Checking visual sensors… damage cannot be repaired by this supporting unit. Checking speaker connection… Connecting speakers.”

_ Ah, so that was it. _

The fall. Jumping off of a window wasn’t a good idea, after all. He might’ve hurt himself more than he thought of first. 

That wasn’t it. He had survived that, yes. But hadn’t he trailed after the machine? What happened after that?

“Alert: Psychological state of unit 35S may be compromised. Scanning for Logic virus infection.”

“There’s no need for that, 071.” There it was again. With his damaged visual, his other senses seemed to have enhanced; he heard it nice and clear: a soothing voice. “Kenma.”

The warmth on his arm, different from the heat of the ambiance, spread throughout his body in calming waves. It was…welcomed.

Still, he couldn’t identify the voice. Back then… Epsilon Squad… Fourteen…

_ « Your presence will only be a liability for the team. » _

“K-ke-iji?” Kenma uttered while trying to stand up.

“Careful, Kenma, you’re hurt.” the other said, worry lacing his tone for a fleeting moment. “We need to get you back to bunker.”

_ Bunker? _

“Wha…t…bout the m…miss…ion?” it was both shameful and infuriating. He couldn’t even speak properly. Not that it’d stop him from trying. “Every…one. Where…is…?”

The hand drawing circles on his arms flinched slightly. “They…they’re all dead.” A bit of complete silence. “But thanks to you, I was able to finish the mission. Good job, Kenma.”

_ Dead? All of them? Dead… _

_ « Save me you useless piece of shit! » _

A new weight fell on his shoulders. Guilt, tripping over him, enveloping him like a fine mist. Maybe if he had stayed with them, they wouldn’t…

“Don’t blame yourself, Kenma. They were careless, diving right into the enemy trap. Maybe if they had followed your advice… anyway, I requested assistance to defeat the remaining machines now that we know the precise coordinates. We should leave this place as well.”

That’d be a good idea. Once again he tried getting up without success. He felt himself being lifted and a second later, the warmth was so close to his chest he recoiled. Then, he realized Keiji was carrying him on his back.

“I… can… walk.” He awaited for a serious reply, instead he was met with a chuckle.

“Maybe but we’ll be faster this way.”

“Unit 35S requires medical assistance. To exert your body any more would cause inconvenience to your fellow squad member. Please, accept his help.”

_ « Stop being a burden and do something! » _

_ …If pod had stayed with me back then, I wouldn’t have to find myself in this uncomfortable situation, _ Kenma thought bitterly.  _ _

“Pod. Don’t say unnecessary things. And Kenma.”

Kenma nodded, not wanting to embarrass himself any further by  _ trying _ to engage in conversation.

“I don’t think you’re a burden.”

And for the first time since Commander’s mail reached him, he was at a loss of words. No, the truth was that he didn’t even want to say anything. He just felt…happy.

“Th-ank…you.” Kenma mumbled before drifting off.

* * *

_ In his dreams, he saw the sky as he had never saw it before. _

_ From the surface, the fading shades of light from a hiding sun. _

_ And a single, sparkling star watching over him. _ _ _

Cont...


End file.
